The Black Beast revival
by AdorableCeline
Summary: "No way...it can't be." Kokonoe whispered in shock as she stare at the three male kakas. She recheck everything from their DNA to their profile, but it still say the same thing. Kokonoe begin to sweat in fear before contacting Tager "Tager." "yes Kokonoe?" Tager asked "these boys Izokaka, Ryukaka and Chikaka." "yes what about them?" Tager asked "are the Black Beast." Kokonoe gulped


Chapter 1: Mysterious Strangers

On the higher level of Kagutsuchi is Hanging Grounds where life is grown and nurtured by the sun. Silence filled around the beautiful place as wind blew by making a sound.

As silence continued to fill the air, the wind blew past three girls by the age of ten with ivory skin tone making their hair sway by the wind. One girl had green chin-length hair and gold/purple eyes wearing a black short sleeve suit with white sleeveless undershirt showing her midriff, a black tie, black mid-thigh short with two brown belts, short brown gloves, brown knee-high steel-toed boots and black fedora.

Another girl had long knee-length white spiky hair in a ponytail and green/red eyes wearing a vibrant red sleeve jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back, black sleeveless shirt with three red belts, black gloves with red shell on the back of her hands, black mid-thigh shorts and red knee-high steel-toed boots.

The last girl had blonde neck length hair and green/blue eyes wearing black sleeveless turtleneck, black leggings, white Japanese-style garment, white gloves, and blue military knee-high steel-toed boots and jolting sapphire colored jacket with red lining and very long, detached sleeves.

The white hair girl took in deep breath before letting it out. She bends down and pick up a dandelion which is now white and puffy. She stands up before blowing on it as its seeds fly into the air. The girl stare at the seeds before a black, white-tip tail appeared in her face.

It began to tickle her nose making her sneeze. She wiggle her nose before a chuckle was heard making the girls looked up in the tree to see three boys with dark brown skin tone and looking like cats "dude that's mean." said a medium-low pitch voice.

"But its funny." said a dusk tone voice as it brings its tail back to him.

"But its not cool dude, you made her sneeze." said a deep voice.

The blond haired girl made a squeak sound, catching the boys' attentions. One boy had red beady eyes, long blond hair tied up into a low ponytail and black cat tail with faded white tip wearing a beige-colored crop top hoodie with cat-like ears, beige trousers, paw-like gloves that covered his arms and brown boots that reach below his knees.

Another boy had orange beady eyes, long black hair tied up by a gold hair cuff and white tail with faded black tip wearing a white-colored crop top hoodie with cat-like ears, white trousers, paw-like gloves that covered his arms and dull gray boots that reach below his knees.

The last boy had yellow beady eyes, long orange hair tied up into braids and dark gray tail wearing cyan-colored crop top hoodie with cat-like ears, cyan trousers, paw-like gloves that covered his arms and blue boots that reach below his knees.

The blond haired girl made a squeak sound again before raising her arms towards the boy in the middle "Izokaka I think Iota wants you." said the cyan-clothed cat.

The boy named Izokaka glance at his friend "thank you Chikaka, idiot." Izokaka said before he jump down in front of the blond girl name Iota "you want me to pick you sweetie?" he asked. Iota smiled before jumping in the air making Izokaka chuckled "okay up you go" he pick up Iota before cradling her in his chest.

The boy named Chikaka frown before glancing at the white-clothed cat "Ryukaka can you believe this bullshit."

The boy named Ryukaka snickers "that you're an idiot…yeah hardly believe you friend." he jump down to the white haired girl before picking her up.

Chikaka growled before jumping down to the green haired girl and picking her up "Theta do you think I'm an idiot?" he asked. The girl named Theta shook her head "thank you sweetie." he kisses her cheek making her giggle

"Dude I think we spoil our sisters too much." Izokaka said as he watches his sister play with his zipper on his hoodie.

"Nah we ain't spoiling them." Ryukaka stare at his sister and smiled "do we spoil you and your friends Eta?" he asked. The girl named Eta shook her head "good." he licks her cheek as she smiled.

Theta blink before turning her head towards the Cathedral "I sense NOL in that Cathedral." she said in a monotone voice.

The Kaka trio looked up to see the Cathedral. They stare at it for a few minute before a wicked smirk appears on their face showing their shark-like teeth "let's fuck those assholes up." Izokaka said.

"Shall we." Ryukaka said putting his sister on his right shoulder.

"We shall." Chikaka laugh as he and Izokaka put their sister on their shoulder before walking towards the Cathedral.

As they walked up towards the Cathedral, a mysterious person watches them from afar. A static sound was heard before the figure touches his earpiece "yes Kokonoe?" the figure asked.

"You found them Tager?" Kokonoe asked inside her lab.

"Yes I found them but they're not alone." Tager said as he stares at the girls.

Kokonoe smiles "yeah I see that; they're with those Kakas." she sigh "you know I wonder why male kakas are with them, but it's their problem." She stretches her arms "just make sure you don't get spotted."

"Understood." Tager turn off his communication system before following the group. Unbeknownst of him, Eta had heard everything as she watch the leaves fly in the sky. She blinks before she turns on her hacking system. She went inside Tager's system unknown before she sees what he is seeing.

Eta smirk "bingo." she thought as she watch Tager through his eyes "this will be fun indeed." She thought as she giggled evilly.

Who are these strangers?


End file.
